Playing House
by ReedsofSilver
Summary: Estonia and Latvia are in the custody of Poland and Lithuania and also Sweden (with Finland) and keep on being moved between the two houses, allowing the two boys to see in the world of both of these "couples". This story looks at the happy, the sad, and plain awkwardness of their lives. Characters will also include: Belarus, Ukraine, Denmark, Norway, Russia, the Netherlands...
1. Morning

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Hetalia characters. If I did, I would probably cuddle them too much.**_

_**Author's Note: This is a story I have been thinking about for awhile now. I always wanted to find a story about the time when Estonia and Latvia were under the custody of both Sweden and Poland and Lithuania. Since I could not find one, I have decided to write something of that kind. I am kind of excited about it. This first chapter is mostly in the perspective of Estonia, but I think I will shift character focus from chapter to chapter, but with no real order, just who I think should be the focus for the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy**_

It was in the corners of a clear blue morning that Estonia awoke to the brush of Lithuania's hand. Through barely opened eyes, he watched long, lightly floured fingers clutch his hair, twisting strands about them as if they meant to dance, but not a happy dance. Lithuania was not happy. He did not have to lift his eyes to look at his face, Estonia just knew.

"It will only be but a fortnight," Estonia said, trying to sound assuring. His voice was tired though. He had not had much sleep the night before, worrying. Finland often said that worrying never got you anywhere, but it was hard to stop oneself from thinking, considering, imagining all the things that could go wrong. Sweden was a hard man to read and an easy one to offend, and Estonia suspected he did not like him.

"I worry about Latvia," Lithuania said softly. Sitting down on the bed next to Estonia, he folded his hands in his lap, on top of his white apron. He smelt strongly of the kitchen, of bread, beer, and eggs. He looked _very_ thoughtful. It was never good when Lithuania looked thoughtful, when his eyebrows knitted themselves quite close together and spread frown lines down to his thin, pink lips. His skin would start getting paler, then greener, and before you knew it he had thought himself sick.

"Sweden loves Latvia," Estonia blurted out. It was true. Sweden was quite fond of Latvia, but then again everyone was fond of Latvia. He was so young and cute, trusting. No matter what people did to him, he still seemed to be so sweet.

"Yes, but…" Lithuania said.

"Liet!" Poland called from the next bedroom over. Lithuania got up and walked over to the door.

"Yes, Polska?" he asked, calling out into the dark hallway. There were no windows in that hallway, only the bedrooms, which still seemed to scare Latvia.

"Come brush my hair," Poland ordered. Lithuania sighed, gave Estonia a fleeting smile and scurried from the room.

Soon after, Estonia could hear the tight rhythm of the brush. He lay in bed imagining it, as he had seen it many times before. Lithuania with his face half illuminated by the sun, churning the silver brush and his fingers through Poland's bright, wheat colored hair. Poland's green eyes half closed in bliss as he sat on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling down, basking in the morning light. Chatting haphazardly about this and that, Lithuania would try to strike up a conversation, but though Poland soon struck fast and hard into the flow of it, he could never bring himself to anything deep. Lithuania would half sigh and give up, staring out the window as he brushed, looking for inspiration from the trees, while Poland went on about the naming of some new colt of his. Poland loved horses and smelt of them too. Well, that and rose talc, which he put on strongly. Estonia guessed it was to cover the scent of the horses, but it did not really, just blended with it.

"Estonia?" a small voice piped from the doorway. Glancing up, Estonia saw Latvia, draped in a long nightgown, which revealed only his tiny feet and curl-crested head.

"Yes, Latvia?" Estonia muttered. He looked up the ceiling, tracing the water stains with his eyes.

Viewing this as an invitation, Latvia ran over and flung himself onto Estonia's bed.

"I'm scared," the small boy whimpered.

"Yes, I know."

Latvia was always scared, but Estonia could not understand why it was always his task to comfort him. Why couldn't Latvia go to Poland or Lithuania? After all, they were older. Estonia really did not know what to tell him. He was scared too, but if he said that Latvia would probably only burst out into a flood of tears.

"What if Mr. Sweden gets angry at us?"

"Well, then we'll just get Finland to calm him down."

"How does he do that?"

"I…I don't know. Ask him."

"I wish I knew."

"It would probably not work the same with you."

"Why not?"

"Because, you know, you're not his 'wife'"

Latvia giggled a little. Estonia glared at him, but as he failed to look scary, Latvia only laughed more.

"It's not funny," Estonia said. He turned his back on Latvia, so that he was now lying facing the wall. It was quiet for a while.

"I wish I had a wife," Latvia said wistfully.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You're too young for that sort of thing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Children," Lithuania called from the other room, "stop fighting."

Estonia glared at the wall. It was irritating when Lithuania tried to act like their parent, even though technically he was their guardian. Poland and Lithuania had partial custody of them. Sweden was at the other end.

"Yes, mother," Estonia shot back. He noted though the sting in the words was not as sharp as usual. He wanted to stay with Lithuania, or at least he did not want to go to Sweden, but Finland would be there. Finland might need him. Who knew what Sweden might have done.

"Estonia," Poland said. It sounded as if he were directly on the other side of the wall Estonia was facing, "you are like not allowed to talk to _my_ Liet like that."

Estonia groaned and rolled away from the wall, bumping into Latvia.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not knowing if it was supposed to be addressed to Latvia, Poland, or even Lithuania.

"You better be," Poland said, still through the wall, "he, like, deserves your respect."

"I am sorry," Estonia said again. Latvia smiled in his face.

"You're forgiven," Latvia whispered.

Estonia rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed.

"You two should be getting ready," Lithuania said through the wall.

"I am," Estonia replied. He scooped Latvia up and placed him on the floor. Then he made his bed and got dressed, while Latvia just stood there and watched him. He was so annoying.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Estonia asked. He looked himself over in a polished metal plate, which he used as a mirror, combed his dark blond hair into place, adjusted his glasses.

Latvia nodded.

"It's big," he said, widening his already wide blue eyes.

"What?"

"Your thing." Latvia made a vague gesture going down from his waist.

Estonia blushed.

"Stop being silly," he said. Then glancing towards the door, he hissed, "They'll hear you."

"Why is it so much bigger than mine?"

Latvia looked like he might cry.

"I am older," Estonia whispered, "I am sure yours will grow. Now, please, let's not talk about it, not now. We have to get ready to go."

Latvia really did start crying now, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Latvia, whatever is wrong?" Estonia asked with a shake of his head.

"I don't want to leave," Latvia sobbed.

"Oh, it will be all right. Sweden is not really that bad, and you know how wonderful Fin…"

"It's not that. It's…what if Lithuania is not here when we get back? What if he dies in a war or gets really sick? Or Poland, what if he…"

"No!" Estonia snapped, "that's not going to happen. Everyone's going to be fine, and we are getting through this, all right?"

"I hate being jostled around like this," Latvia moped, "back and forth, back and forth."

"Yes."

"I don't think any of them like me."

"That's not true. They all like you. They think you're cute. Now go get dressed."

Latvia gave him a long look, before trotting off like some forlorn puppy.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Estonia made his way to the kitchen. He liked the kitchen. The color of the wooden walls was warm and inviting, covered here and there with cloth hangings. Wooden table, wooden benches, white and red linen curtains shrouding the wood framed windows, wooden bowels, and wooden spoons laid out on the wooden table. No richness entered the room; all elegant crockery was surrendered to the dining hall.

This is the way Lithuania wanted it. He said that if he were to be surrounded by elegance every hour of the day, it would make him feel ugly and out of place. He spent a great deal of his time in the kitchen, preparing meals. The image of Lithuania that was embedded in Estonia's mind wore an apron, wore many aprons, in various shades. Though Lithuania's collection of aprons, hung in the darkest corner of the kitchen behind capes and coats, almost as if he were ashamed of them.

That morning the kitchen was filled with the aroma of fresh baked poppy seed cake, not the usual breakfast fair, but everyone tried to treat you when they knew you were going away. It was a shame too, because that was when you were least likely to enjoy it. Nevertheless, Estonia cut himself a rather large piece, thinking of the walk to Sweden's house. Lithuania came in and quietly poured him a glass of milk, fresh milk, the cream still resting on the top.

"You got everything packed?" Lithuania asked.

"Yes," Estonia said, "did that last night."

Lithuania nodded. "Just do what Sweden tells you to and you should do fine."

"Of course." It had become the pattern of his life to listen to people. Estonia did not really like it, but there was not much to be done. He just was not strong enough to stand on his own, not yet anyway.

"Be careful," Lithuania said. He bent and kissed Estonia's cheek. Straightening back up, he became as serious as ever, smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. His face pretended to have no feelings.

"I will," Estonia said.

_**The next chapter will probably be at Sweden's house. Please review, it would help so much in bringing the story along, and it's nice to know people are interested. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your time. :)**_


	2. Cold

_**I would like to thank you guys for all of your marvelous reviews. You are real dears. This chapter will be in the perspective of Sweden. I doubt in the future I will write many chapters in his perspective. He thinks too much and talks too little. I had to trim a lot out so it didn't get wearying. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.**_

From the gate, Sweden watched them. He watched as they climbed the hill, measuring their stride against the climbs he had made before. They were slow, hesitant, helping the other two along, the younger ones, the children, _his_ children. Or at least, they should be his children. Sweden straightened the high collar of his long, blue coat, urging it to his chin. Though the sun shone, the day was cold. The ground about lay grey and naked; the sky had not yet given it snow.

They were climbing, slowly. He understood, they were not eager to give up the children, but still it irked him, all this waiting. The delay could not prevent the inevitable. He had other things to do, many other things.

They walked side by side in a row, as if to challenge him. They looked larger that way, but it did not frighten him. He had learned how useless fear could be, especially now when everyone was afraid of _him_. They looked at him with empty eyes, spoke to him with empty words, jeered him with empty threats. It had become a pattern.

He wondered sometimes why they could not all be his friends. What was it about him that made others dislike him? Was there something wrong with him? He had not even been able to remain in his brother's house, but no, that had Denmark's fault, not his. He would not live under roof of such a tyrant, even if they shared blood.

And yet why had his other brothers chosen to stay? Iceland well, he was too young and attached to Norway, to leave without him, but Norway, why? Sweden could not understand. He had grown up admiring and adoring his brave and beautiful brother. Now, he only thought of him in scorn. Norway was but a coward who played to Denmark's whims.

"Mr. Sweden!" a joyous cry broke out to the left of him, "Mr. Sweden, they are almost here!"

For a moment, Sweden turned his eyes away from the climbers and let them rest on Finland. Finland was wriggling with excitement, his skin flushed, sweating in the cold. His smile looked like it might break his face it was so wide. Sweden wanted to reach out and kiss him; Finland was just so cute when he was happy, but he could not. Not even if Finland was his wife. Not now. He needed to focus on the situation at hand.

"May I please, please, please, go down to them?" Finland begged.

"No," Sweden replied.

"Please?"

"No," Sweden said firmly, "I no wanting you to leave the yard."

Finland sighed; then a flicker of rebellion set fire to his violet eyes. He took the tiniest step forward. Sweden seized his arm.

"No want you to get hurt," Sweden scolded.

Finland pouted childishly.

"Please?"

"No, Finland." Sweden pulled Finland against him, pressing his back against his chest. Finland's body was so warm against him, warm and alive. He could hear Finland's heart shouting, his arms and legs tense with vigor. The boy was strong. He had grown up like a wild creature in the forests of Finland. Many years ago, Sweden had feared the woodland wizard whose bow sang death, whose arrows performed it, but now he knew no fear. He was master.

Panting and looking displeased, Poland and Lithuania reached the top of the hill. Estonia and Latvia were close behind them, clinging to each other.

"Like why you have your house on like such a big hill?" Poland asked, between deep draughts of air, "that's like what I wanna know."

"M'like hills," Sweden said, awakening from his thoughts. He did not let go of Finland.

Poland just glared. Then as an afterthought he tossed his head.

"You'll be good to them, won't you?" Lithuania said. He reached out and stroked Latvia's shoulder.

"Ja," Sweden said, "treat them like family."

"Like family?" Poland said, "I'll bet you will, you tall, blond, scary-faced Swede. Like that's no reassurance, like you better not be beatin' up on them."

Beaten them up? Sweden looked at the two blond boys, who were now entangled in Lithuania's arms. Lithuania was planting good-bye kisses on their sweet faces.

Why would he hurt his own children? Did they think him a bad person?

Feeling sad, Sweden held tighter to Finland, who squirmed uncomfortably in his arms.

"Please, let go," Finland whispered.

Sweden pretended not to hear.

"Well, have you?" Poland shot out. He was tired of waiting for an answer.

"Polska," Lithuania said softly. He looked warily at Sweden.

Anger was starting to seep into the Swede's blood. After all, he was trying his best to be a good father that did merit him some respect, right? This oaf had no right to come charging in, calling him a monster.

"Go," Sweden commanded. He released Finland and pointed in the direction they had come.

"I'm not fin…" Poland began.

"I told ya to go," Sweden said coldly.

Poland folded his arms.

"Well, I like told you I am not finished."

Biting his lip, to keep back curses, Sweden took a step forward. Poland shrank behind Lithuania, who paled and placed a hand on the hilt of his knife. Sweden could hear the sound of another knife being unsheathed. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Finland's.

_**Well, would you care to tell me what you think? Or perhaps, provide some ideas. I desire very much to know your thoughts on this. Thank you.**_


	3. Helpless

_**I would like to thank you guys for your kind reviews. This chapter is from Latvia's point of view. I may need some inspiration for the next chapter as I am not certain where I am going to set it yet. I think that I will write one more-cheerful-chapter and then go back to Lithuania and Poland. If you have any thoughts on that feel free to leave a review or pm me. :) **_

It had been a long climb. Latvia was leaning against Estonia's shoulder, tired and a little afraid. As always, Poland and Sweden were arguing. He did not bother to watch. He was too tired. Besides the sun was in his face, making everything around him hazy. He coughed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed a bright light, which seemed to be moving towards Lithuania. Another light hit against it. A dull clang. Latvia blinked. Not lights, blades in the sun. Lithuania was holding one of them. The other was Finland's. Standing, facing, they held each other at bay. For the present. When time wore on, things might change. A fight. Another fight. Latvia felt his throat grow dry. His muscles were limp and sore. He looked from one face to the other. They all seemed distant, blank, not like his friends at all. Was he dreaming? Sometimes, he wished he were dreaming.

Poland was just standing there, looking as if he wanted to say something, but his lips just fluttered hopelessly like a broken butterfly. His legs were wobbling too. Sweden was not doing anything either, just watching them all through narrowed blue eyes, as if he were looking at old potatoes and trying to figure out if they were completely beyond use.

"Look," Poland said. His voice sounded grainy, forced and dry. "Look, like we don't need this now."

"Ya started it," Sweden said.

"Like, I…"

But Poland did not know how to apologize. He just stood there, open-mouthed. Slowly, Sweden walked towards him. Finland moved along ahead of Sweden, knife still pointed forward. Lithuania first blocked his moves, then relented, falling back, so he stood by Poland's side near the hill's edge. He seemed unsure as how to act, whether to fall into the sway of a warrior or ground himself in diplomacy.

Finland was also uneasy, waiting for a signal from Sweden but not being able to turn his face towards him out of fear of being run through. Desperation was thick in Lithuania's eyes. Latvia could see it. Then his hand was grabbed. He was being pulled away. Looking up, Latvia met the eyes of Estonia, which glimmered cold and green.

"Sit," Estonia said, shoving him down onto the turf, "stay."

Why not? Latvia thought. What use can I be? He reached up his arms towards Estonia, hoping he would stay with him, but the older boy was already running back towards the others. Latvia looked away, not wanting to see what happened, turning to the stones of the hill for comfort, but they were cold company, lined with too many cares to bear the pains of others. He heard blades clashing like wind chimes in a storm. Clinging to himself, he felt dead already, not being able to do anything. He tried to remember a time when he did not feel helpless. That must have been before the Vikings raids, German Domination, before he met Poland or Sweden. Had there even been such a time?

"No!"

A scream. It trembled in the air, young and pained. Was that Estonia? It almost sounded like him, but so shrill. Had he been injured? But, no, they would not hurt Estonia. They could not have hurt him. Latvia's legs sprang up on their own, driving him back to the others. He was sobbing, barely able to breath, choking on the sobs.

Then Latvia saw him. Estonia was lying on the ground on top of Finland, Finland's knife bloodless by his side. Strangely, Lithuania's blade was clean as well, still in his hand. Latvia looked sharply at Lithuania for an explanation, but he seemed to be just as confused.

"Estonia, are you all right?" Finland gasped, from beneath the body of his friend, "Oh, Eesti, I am sorry if we frightened you."

Estonia just clung to him. Is he acting? Latvia wondered. He had never known Estonia to be so ardent.

"I am sorry, Eesti," Finland soothed.

"Don't do that again, Soome," Estonia pleaded, "promise me, you won't do that again."

Finland just shook his head, held tighter. Sweden frowned and lifted them both up, one on either arm, brought them to their feet.

"'Nough of this," Sweden said. Then to Poland and Lithuania, he added. "Ya two can go now. Ya make 'naugh trouble f'r today."

"It was like your f…" Poland began, but Lithuania grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, Polska."

Poland pouted. "Fine."

They left, climbing back down the hill, hand in hand, like they had come. Only there were two less now.

"Should be more careful," Sweden said.

Latvia did not know whom he was talking to. Latvia's stomach began to growl. H realized suddenly that he was hungry, before remembering that he had only nibbled at the cake Lithuania had given him that morning.

"Well, we should probably get inside, right, Mr. Sweden?" Finland said quickly, "after all, Estonia and Latvia are probably starving after journey. I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Ja, and look like it might rain."

"You think? I am not sure. I mean it has got little cloudy, but…I mean, yes most likely. No sense arguing anyway. Um, well, we are going to have fried fish, right? Ja, because Mr. Sweden he said he didn't like my bread. It was too hard, and…and, um, stew was no good either…not sure why…but we're having fish, isn't that exciting? I fished them myself out of lake, lake fish."

Finland spoke rapidly, in his quiet voice, as if he were trying to shove the day's events further back into the past by making many a word stand between. Sweden did not say anything, just stared. Latvia and Estonia nodded to be polite.

"Ya look tired," Sweden said, looking down at Latvia.

"I am!" the boy almost squeaked. He tried his best to compose himself, but Sweden's gaze was harsh and unyielding. It seemed often to Latvia that Sweden had no need of weapon when he had those eyes.

"Ja," Sweden said. Then without warning, he lifted Latvia up into his arms, holding him like a babe. Latvia yelped but Sweden did not pay it any mind. At length, Latvia decided to take advantage of this new eye level and looked about him. They were already on a hill, so a great deal of land could be seen, but he could see even more now. Farmsteads in the distance, more grey hills like this one, and forests perched on the horizon. He saw people walking on the roads. Swedes, he guessed, though of what class, he could not be sure—noble, peasant, clergyman, fool…He guessed that he had not really been paying much attention on the journey there.

After awhile, Latvia turned his eyes forward to where they were going. Sweden's house, a small palace really, probably built up by Swedish nobles to closet their country in, control him, show how much they had done for him, how much he owed. But it was beautiful, almost fairytale like in the delicacy of its structure, flower-bearing vines spiraling up its pale walls—soft, feminine.

When they arrived at the house, Sweden put Latvia down. They all removed their shoes and went in. The floor below their feet was wooden but spread with rag rugs of diverse colors. Without a word, Sweden started frying up the fish. While Finland had them sit down on elegantly carved ebony chairs around a matching table and tried his best to keep a conversation going.

"So how are you two? Have you grown any? You look taller. You're taller than me, Eesti."

"I was always taller than you."

"Oh, well, yes, that's um, right. You were, weren't you? Well, um, how odd I wonder why."

Finland handled small talk about as well as he did cooking.

"Ah, well," he continued, "how have you been? And Poland and Lithuania how are they? I hope everyone is well."

Latvia thought that was an odd thing for someone to say about someone he might have sliced through earlier.

"We are all well," Estonia said quickly.

"Oh, I am glad to hear it. We are doing well too. And we had really good turnip crop this year, the carrots did well too…and, but you were here then, weren't you?"

Estonia nodded and looked out the window, in a distracted sort of way.

"Well, um, let me get you something to drink while you are waiting."

Finland scampered down to the root cellar and came back with a jug of beer, which he heated over the fire and emptied into four large mugs. He set these on the table.

"That should get rid of cold," he said cheerfully.

Latvia took a sip of the heated beer. It was a bit sweet and flavored with some sort of spice. What kind he was just too tired to think of or did not know, but it left a strange aftertaste, which he did not like.

The aroma of fried fish was slowly filling the room though and quickly dulling the flavor of anything else. And then Sweden was dishing out the fish onto plates of polished silver and laying them on the table. Latvia was about to take a bite when Estonia jabbed him in the arm.

"What?" Latvia snapped.

"We haven't prayed over it yet," Estonia answered matter-of-factedly.

Latvia sighed and put the fish back on the plate.

"Finland," Sweden said, "you want to say blessin'?"

"No!" Finland burst out. Then he paled and his teeth almost seemed to chatter as he breathed out, "I mean…I sure to get it wrong. You had better do it. You are better than me."

Estonia raised his eyebrows, slightly, but Sweden only shrugged. He folded his hands and closed his eyes:

"God. We thank ya for fish and oth'r good food. We thank ya f'r rain and sun and fire. And for bringing our family all together again. Amen."

"Amen," the others repeated. Latvia was half way through making the sign of the cross, when he noticed that neither Sweden nor Finland had made such a gesture, so he let his hand drop instead to his side and started eating. Sweden was Lutheran. Poland, Catholic. He should try to remember things like that. It might just be useful someday.


	4. Quiet

**_I would like to thank Aeschylus for the inspiration for this chapter. The Next chapter after this will be at Poland's house. I think I will also be introducing Belarus and/or Ukraine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._**

"Estonia?"

The call flooded into Estonia's tired mind and raised him from him half sleep. Glancing up, he caught the eye of Latvia, who was standing by his bed, looking rather lonely and small.

"What is it?" Estonia mumbled.

"I can't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, just can't sleep. They were talking in their room earlier, so I couldn't go to sleep, and now they have gone off, but I can't."

"Well," Estonia grumbled, "think of something nice, and keep on thinking of it, until your eyes fall shut."

This was one of Lithuania's favorite maxims, but Estonia did not mind borrowing it. He was too tired to think of something on his own.

"I can't…"

"Then don't bother me about it."

"Can't I sleep with you?"

"I thought you said you _couldn't_ sleep."

"Yes, but if I lay here, maybe I would."

"Don't be silly. You'd just keep me awake."

"No. But if you don't let me stay, I will."

Estonia let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, climb in."

With a squeal of triumph, Latvia pushed his way under the covers. His little feet were cold. Estonia could feel them against the side of his leg. Ugh, he thought and put some distance between their two bodies.

"Now," he told Latvia quite firmly, "you must be quiet."

Latvia started to squirm and worst of all giggle.

"Quiet," Estonia whispered, trying to demonstrate the meaning of the word.

"Do you really need to sleep tonight?"

"Yes, Latvia, I do."

A pause.

"I had a nightmare," Latvia whispered.

"You said before you didn't."

Latvia rolled away from him and then turned back over, stared into his eyes.

"Estonia, why do they fight?"

"Who?"

"Sweden, Poland..."

"Pent up feelings, dislike, opposing strong wills..." Estonia said in one short breath.

"You make it sound so far off."

"That's were I want to keep it. You shouldn't think too hard on these things. They can drive you mad."

"Really?"

"So, I've heard." Estonia turned his back on Latvia, hoping this would convey that the conversation had ended, but Latvia was never one to pick up on these things.

"Estonia, why did you do that?"

"What?" Estonia grumbled into his pillow.

"You know. Shield Finland like that."

Estonia lifted his head up. Stared on the patterns on wood on the wall. Latvia was breathing against his back.

"Because he was acting like a fool, and I wanted to keep him safe."

"Do you think he's upset with you?"

"Why would he be?"

"You know because…well, it was an insult to his pride."

"What are you talking about, Latvia?"

"Don't you think he can defend himself?"

"He wasn't trying to defend himself. He was trying to defend Sweden. He always tries doing things for Sweden…Sweden can take care of himself."

"And Finland can't?"

"He can't take care of himself and Sweden and us too, no."

"So, you have to take care of him?"

"Why are you being such a pain?"

"I don't know…I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, don't worry your little head about it."

There was quite a long pause. Estonia hoped that meant Latvia had fallen asleep or at least give up talking to him. Then came the little voice again:

"Estonia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Latvia…"

"Well?"

Estonia rolled over and pulled the boy into his arms. He ran his fingers through the boy's curls and kissed his soft, round cheek.

"Of course, I love you, silly. Now go to sleep."

"I can't…"

* * *

The next morning, they were late getting out of bed. In the kitchen, cold porridge was waiting for them, along with bread and cheese. There was no sign of either of Sweden or Finland. They ate their breakfast quickly before heading outside.

It had apparently rained some in the hours of the morning, for everything was moist and there were little puddles here and there. The smell of wet pine was thick in the air, and the sound of someone chopping wood came flooding in from the backyard.

They went out back and found Finland hacking away with an ax. Sweden was sitting on a nearby tree stump, carving small figures out of wood chips.

"Good morning," Estonia said.

"Good afternoon," Sweden said, "ya two slept late."

"I am sorry about that, Mr. Sweden," Estonia said with a bow of his head, "I am sure it won't happen again."

Sweden nodded.

"Here," he said. He held out the small figure he had been working on.

Estonia looked away. He wasn't a child, and he didn't need toys. Maybe, it was meant for Latvia. Latvia should take it. Latvia didn't it.

"Yours," Sweden said. He pressed it in Estonia's hand.

Estonia stared at the figure. A little person about the size of his middle finger, carefully carved with an oval shaped face, a shirt with a lace collar, a jacket, breaches, little shoes, and even tiny wood spectacles. It was him. A little him. So detailed, so particularly crafted.

"It's me," he said out loud.

"Ja," Sweden said. Picked up another little figure and gave it to Latvia. "That you."

Gingerly, Latvia took the little wooden toy. This one looked like him.

"They are very nice," Estonia said, bowing, "we are honored by your gifts."

"It nothing," Sweden said. Estonia could swear he saw him smile, if but for a brief moment.

"M'turn," Sweden said turning to Finland. After chopping one last log, Finland surrendered the ax with smile, wiped the sweat from his brow, turned to the boys. He looked calm, sane, happy. Like Finland should look. Not like yesterday, when he was threatening to tear out Lithuania's heart and liver.

"How about," Finland was saying, "I have a drink, and then we can go to the woods and pick mushrooms?"

Sweden's ears seemed to prick up.

"Ya won't go far will you?"

"Of course not," Finland said, offering him one of his most reassuring smiles, "just the woods around here."

"Not sure if there any," Sweden said, "it so cold."

"Well, we'll see," Finland said with a small shake of his blond head. He walked towards the house, though he looked quickly back over his shoulder before going in. Estonia saw a flame live and die in Sweden's eyes. He followed Finland into the house.

**_Well review and tell me what you think. _**


	5. Confession

**_I would like to thank my reviewers once more for their kind reviews. Aeschylus, I love your reviews. There is know need for you to think I am annoyed. Anyway, here's another chapter. _**

It was early afternoon. The sky was grey. Estonia was lying on his bed in Poland's house. He was thinking hard on all the sins he had done over the course of the week, so he could roll them out when he was with the priest. He wanted the time that he was closed up in that stuffy room to be as short as possible. Over and over, he spun the words in his mind. This new confession was not much different than others he had made. He was not a good enough brother to Latvia, he had said something nasty to Lithuania, he had laughed at Poland behind his back, his eyes had strayed to Ukraine's ample breasts. But, he regretted them almost immediately. Latvia would cry. Poland would scold or punish. Lithuania would give him a look that left him cringing. Ukraine well, she did not usually notice his gaze, but if Poland or Lithuania did, he would usually receive a rebuke or a sharp glance. Anyway, he knew that he felt more shame at those moments than later when he talked to the priest, when he was usually thinking about warm he was, how the boards beneath his knees were giving him splinters, and how loudly the man behind the grate was yawning.

"Polska, stop it," he heard from the next room. The walls were thin. From his room, Estonia could easily overhear conversations held in the adjoining bedrooms. The others could hear him too he figured, if they cared to listen. No one really thought that much about him though. He was just a thin boy with glasses who worked in the house. Any secret he had could easily be read from his face.

"Liet…"

"Just stop it."

"Like, I just want to kiss you, that's all."

"I don't want you to. Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to go to confession this evening and…"

"We're married. It's like all right for us to kiss and like do other things too…"

"You're a man! I'm a man. It's strange."

There was the sound of a bed creaking as Lithuania stood up. He started pacing the floor.

"Do you not like it?"

"I don't."

"But I'm like your husband, and..."

"I don't think when they married us together, they meant us to take it up physically…"

"Would you like it better if I were like, the wife?"

"I think I'd rather be dead."

"Are you that disgusted by me?"

A pause. Estonia noticed that he was biting his lip; his arms were clutching his knees to his stomach. Why was he so nervous? This had nothing to do with him. And yet they were his guardians. A blown out fight between Poland and Lithuania could alter his whole existence. After all, if they broke up…where would that leave him? And yet Poland and Lithuania argued a lot. Lithuania would complain Poland was too bossy. Poland belittled Lithuania's concerns, and than the shouting started. Though the fights were frightening, they didn't last long. He wondered if all couples fought like this. Sweden and Finland did not seem to. Then again, Finland was Sweden's underling; he usually did what he was told.

In the next room, Lithuania sucked his breath in, sat back down.

"No, Polska, that's not it. It's just that…when I married you I gave up a lot of things for you, my religion, my ways…"

"So what? You improved. My God is more awesome than all your gods put together."

"You never listen do you?"

"I try…but you bore me, Liet. Why are you making such a fuss?"

"You just can't pounce on me whenever you want. Can you understand that?"

"So, you would like rather be in control and decide like the time, and stuff?"

"I guess that would work better, but…"

"Good. So, like from now on, you get to decide when we kiss."

"If ever."

"Hey, like that's not fair, Liet."

"I wish we could just be friends, all right?"

"Is this because of Belarus?"

"Why would it be about Belarus?"

"I've like seen you two together. I saw you slip your hand into her skirt."

"I was smoothing out the petticoat."

"Liet, I am not that stupid. You know, I can play that game just as well as you…"

Poland was cut off. Estonia wondered for a moment what had happened, then he heard the two of them kissing—passionately. He felt his chest empty of air as he kept in a gasp. Why had Lithuania had started kissing him? Was he just trying to distract Poland? If so why with such fervor? If he did not like it, how could he make it sound so good?

"There how was that?" he heard Lithuania whisper hotly.

"Much, much better."

"Good, because you're going to have to hold onto that minute for a while now."

"Just a little more?"

Their lips pressed one last time. Lithuania stood up. Estonia could hear the door screech as he went out into the hallway. And then Lithuania was calling his name. Estonia froze completely, hoping that he would not peer into his room. It would be more than awkward if Lithuania found out he had overheard the conversation.

"Estonia!" Lithuania was beginning to sound frustrated as he moved towards the kitchen. Estonia got off his bed and tumbled out his window onto the thin grass. His room was downstairs so the fall did not hurt him, but it left him sprawled out on the cold ground.

"Hello, there," a cool voice said from above him. He glanced up into the small, sharp face of Belarus. She was a queer, pretty little creature with shifting ice blue eyes. She was standing with her head cocked to one side with a pink bow hanging off of her white blond hair, dressed like a doll in a white gown tied with a rose colored sash and small white shoes.

"Hello," he said absently and sat up.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked eagerly.

"Not yet," he said.

"Oh," she looked disappointed, and then, "will you be soon?"

"Maybe," Estonia said with a shrug.

"You're being mysterious today," she said grabbing the branch of a tree above her. She started snapping the twigs off it, "what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. You did something…I can see it on your face."

"Well, I wouldn't tell you, Belarus."

"Are you going to tell it to the priest?"

"I don't think it's important."

Belarus snapped one last twig and let the branch go.

"Poland says that we ought to tell all our sins, so we'll have a free conscience, but I don't know…I think it's stupid. I mean what if you can't remember them all? What do you do then?"

"Tell the ones you remember, I guess."

"Hah, then the worse the person's memory is, the shorter time they spent with the priestman, well I guess something has to go right for the fools."

"I wouldn't say things like that. I mean…"

"You think lightning will fall from the sky?" she asked glancing up at the heavy clouds, "it could I guess…"

"Poland might hear you."

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled and hugged herself. She was probably cold. He knew he was.

"Hey," she whispered, "how bad do you think I would have to be for the priest to give up on me and condemn me to hell?"

"What?" Estonia exclaimed, "Why, why would you want him to do do that?"

"You're stuttering," she said with a smile, "it's so funny when you stutter."

Estonia just stared at her, guessing there was probably something seriously wrong with her head.

"I was thinking," she continued gravely, "that if the priest gave up on me, maybe Poland and Lithuania, they would give up too…and then they'd let me go home. I would like to see my brother again."

"Couldn't you ask them if you could visit?"

"I have," she snapped, "don't you think I've tried? They won't listen to me."

She pressed her hands over her eyes to hide tears.

"I am sorry," Estonia said.

"Yeah," she said. She let her hands back to her sides and then wrapped them around her again, "You do sound sorry."

"I am."

"Estonia, do you think I am pretty?"

"Of course, of course, you're pretty."

"Lithuania said that I am very pretty. He said he loved me. When I was hanging laundry, he came and he kissed me behind a sheet."

She spoke these words quickly as if she were afraid of them.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I don't want…I don't know. I mean I can't be his wife. He's married. I don't even like him. Why is he doing this to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's lonely."

"He shouldn't have…Poland wouldn't be happy…I…I liked the kiss though. It was warm."

"Well, I wouldn't encourage…"

"No, no, I won't be his mistress. But he is stronger than me you know. Sometimes I am afraid…"

"I am sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Belarus."

"Wouldn't he? I don't know. I wish it weren't so cold."

She shivered violently.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't know, Estonia."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head.

"Let's go inside," he said, "It's warmer inside."

He took her hand and led her towards the door. Just then, Latvia came charging up towards them, his red cheeks glowing with the cold and a smile. Ukraine was not far behind him.

"It's snowing!" Latvia cheered. And it was, large flakes were spiraling down from the solemn sky, "It's snowing! It's snowing."

He did a small dance in a circle. Ukraine laughed, a soft, honeyed laugh, her blue-grey shimmering in a plain face, half hidden by a rough wool scarf. No, she was not as pretty as her sister, but there was something about her, well besides those breasts. She was kinder and more self-assured.

"It's snowing," Belarus repeated gazing up into the clouds, her face blank.

"Ah, come, little sister," Ukraine said, walking up behind Belarus and wrapping her arms her, "cheer up a little. It's the first snow."

Belarus shook her head.

"It will be a cold winter," she said.

"But the snow is beautiful," Ukraine said, "look it's like fine lace falling from the heavens. Perhaps the angels crocheted them."

"I want to go home."

Ukraine frowned, shifting awkwardly in her boots. Estonia wished he could help her. He wished that he could say something to make Belarus less sad, just so he could see Ukraine smile again.

"We have our home here now," Ukraine said. Her voice though had gone dry of feeling, like she was reciting lines that had long gone dead.

"I want to see my brother," Belarus said. She yanked free of Ukraine and marched back towards the tree whose fingers she had been breaking earlier, stood under it, glared up at the branches.

"Natalia…" Ukraine said, walking after her, "please, I am sorry…"

_It isn't your fault. _Estonia wanted to tell her, but his mouth would not speak those words. He just could not talk when he was around her, but he was following her, and Latvia was following him, back towards the tree.

"I am sorry," Ukraine repeated.

"What's wrong?" Latvia asked. Puppy eyed as ever, he looked from one face to the other, bewildered by this sudden change in mood.

Belarus whirled on the young boy.

"Will you shut up? Will you for once shut up! I hate you! I hate all of you!"

Latvia burst into tears. Ukraine glared at her sister and pulled Latvia protectively against her, so his little head was snuggled against her chest. Estonia suddenly wished he were cute and small.

"You don't mean that," Ukraine said, her voice still soft, "you are just saying that because you are upset, what is wrong, Natalia?"

Belarus just shook her head.

"Why don't you just leave me out here to die?"

"I couldn't do that."

"Oh," Belarus hissed, "why do you have to be so good? Why do you always have to be so good? It makes me look horrible. Like a slug on the leaf of a flower."

She voice died off at the end, and her gaze dropped to the ground.

"I am not always good," Ukraine mumbled.

"Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

"No."

Ukraine fidgeted again; as if she were trying to decide to try to control her sister or keep on comforting the child she was holding. Finally Estonia saw a way he could help. He carefully disentangled Latvia from Ukraine's embrace and held him himself. Latvia glared up at him, but Estonia did not care. If he couldn't hug Ukraine, Latvia shouldn't either, and at the same, he looked like a caring older brother. He had helped her. He was not sure what the priest would think of it, but he didn't care.

It was snowing. Ukraine was chasing Belarus across the yard. Lithuania was just stepping outdoors looking puzzled. For now this was home.

**_I was thinking of maybe writing about Christmas next chapter, maybe. Anyway please review._**


	6. Star

_**Author's Note: All right, so I was originally intending to write only one Christmas chapter, but I think I am going to end writing at least two. There were just too many interesting Christmas traditions in the Baltic area. I didn't even get to put them all down! Anyway, this chapter is set a Poland's house, Christmas Eve. Next one will probably be Christmas Day, Sweden's house.**_

Leaning against Lithuania's chest, Latvia waited for the first star to appear. It was Christmas Eve, and they were standing by a frost-stained window in the dining room. Lithuania was warm and strong, like a wolf. In his arms, Latvia hardly noticed the cold air drafting in through window. He felt safe and happy. Lithuania did not speak or move, but Latvia could feel his heart thumping, his breath as it was pulled in and out.

Further back in the house, Estonia was fidgeting with the Christmas ornaments, rearranging them on the tree in nervous anticipation. The apples, sweets and the straw decorations were taken from one branch put on another, switched off again. They had been preparing everything for weeks, but Ukraine was still running about making sure everything was just right. Latvia could hear the slight bounce of her breasts accompanied by the swish of her shawl and the soft pad of her slippers. Every so often, she would trip on Belarus who was curled up behind one of the drapes quietly playing chess with herself. Ukraine would hiss and grumble about her uselessness. Belarus would just shrug and dig her teeth angrily into the light wood queen, which she had captured early on in the game.

"No, fighting, girls," Lithuania said. He spoke quietly, but he looked both of them sternly in the eye.

"Sorry," Ukraine mumbled.

"But, I didn't do anything," Belarus whined.

Lithuania fixed her with an even sterner gaze. She looked down and said no more.

"It's this time of year," Lithuania said, "when the dead walk on earth. We should show them our best behavior."

Latvia nodded and bit his lip. He wondered what the dead looked like, and if they would ever talk to him. The idea of death frightened him a little, like the thunderclap in a rainstorm. It seemed so final. No turning back from death. Yet, it would not likely be his fate, at least not for a very long time. Humans were different. They led short lives, like flowers, withering and passing away, or dying in full bloom, plucked for fate's garland. It must be good then, that those poor people who had to die were allowed on earth again, even if it were but for one day of the year. He should not let his fears interfere with their happiness.

He could imagine lovers again embracing then walking hand in hand through empty houses stocked with memories. Fathers would gather their grown children in their arms, and a mother would sing to sleep the babe who took her life.

Latvia felt tears swell his eyes, though he was not sure why.

"What is wrong, darling one?" Lithuania soothed.

In an instant, Latvia remembered that he was a child, at least in form, and he was being held in his guardian's arms. Not his father's arms. He did not know if he had ever had a father, but there was a silent promise in Lithuania's embrace, and he did not want it broken.

"I'm hungry," Latvia sighed.

Lithuania nodded solemnly. "But, Latvia, the star is not up yet. We must wait."

Latvia nodded, the side of his face brushing the soft, green velvet of the Lithuania's tunic. Although, it was not really Lithuania's tunic. Poland had them wear their finest for Christmas, but Lithuania wore Poland's finest, because Poland loved dressing his Liet up. He'd dress him up like a doll and then display him.

"Poland is taking a long time out there," Ukraine said. Startled, Latvia turned his head towards her. She was looking at the door, which was at the other end of a small hall outside the dining room.

"He loves the animals," Lithuania said.

That was true enough. Poland had a great fondness for animals, especially his animals. He could spend hours in the barn, just talking to the horses. He was quite a sight sitting on a turned over trough in his fancy lace and satin.

"Yes…" Ukraine began and then stopped. She shrugged her shoulders, giving up, and then walked over and knelt down by Belarus, "Hello, dear, how are you doing?"

"Stalemate," Belarus said.

"Oh? I thought the darks were doing better…"

"I started over from then. That game was stupid."

"Would you like for me to play with you, Natalia?"

"No." Belarus stared at her as if she had just asked the stupidest question in the world.

Ukraine sighed and stood up again. She relit a window candle, which had gone out and paced the floor before finally settling down near Estonia and helping him with the decorations that had been settled on a week ago. Latvia noticed Estonia was growing red as a pomegranate. He thought it rather funny. Poor Estonia not getting the final say in the ornament placement. His thoughts then drifted back to Poland.

"Maybe," Latvia thought out loud, "he's waiting for the star outside."

"Perhaps," Lithuania answered. Latvia stared up at him. Lithuania looked so grave and tall that Latvia suddenly felt as if he should not be there. He wriggled free and scampered towards the door. He felt the hay, which had been laid ceremoniously on the floor, prick through his wool socks. It was supposed to make the room feel like a stable.

"Where are you going?" Lithuania asked

"I want to wait with him," Latvia said bouncing from one foot to the other. He wanted the fresh air, the open horizon, even the cold. The room suddenly felt so closed up, hot even.

"You'll have to put on your coat and boots," Lithuania said. Already, he was getting the hat, scarf, and mittens.

"I want to go out too," Belarus said.

"I do too," Estonia said.

'Very well," Lithuania said. He looked at Ukraine, but she shook her head.

"I'll stay here," she mumbled. She sat down on the window seat and took up her knitting.

Lithuania slipped his arms into his long fur coat and his feet into his leather boots, helped the others into theirs, and they were just about to go out when the door opened, and Poland rushed in, knocking them slightly back with the force of his entrance.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed. Then noticing the mistletoe, which he had placed obnoxiously over the door, he threw his arms around Lithuania and kissed him full on the mouth.

Lithuania gasped, which made Latvia giggle, and Estonia blush and look away. Belarus made a slight face and stepped on Poland foot.

"Hey!" Poland said, "like what was that for?"

"Scaring us," she said.

"Well, like sorry," Poland spluttered, "but how was I like suppose to know that you'd be like lined up behind the door?"

She shrugged.

"Anyway," Poland went on, "I like saw the first star already, so like the celebrations can begin!"

"I want to see it," Latvia pleaded, "can we go out and see it?"

"Yes," Poland said, "but like come back soon. I'm famished."

Lithuania led them out. Poland said that he would have done it himself, but he was tired of the cold. For a while, they just stood there, staring at the small bluish white light that glistened like an onion in the sky. Estonia started humming a carol. Lithuania ordered him to sing it, and so they sang Christmas carols until Poland dragged them in.

'Hey," Poland said casually when they were all inside, "I like think there might be something different about the tree."

Latvia turned his head to find that tucked under the Christmas tree, there were piles of clothes and what looked to be toys. His heartbeat started to soar, and it took a lot of discipline to keep himself from running over to them.

"Are those for us?" he asked.

"Like totally," Poland said. He looked quite pleased with himself.

Releasing a squeal of joy, Latvia threw himself upon Poland and hugged him tightly. "I love you! I love you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Poland fidgeted uneasily, not used to someone holding on to him so tight. "Like you're welcome. Like I just want my household to have the best."

He ran his fingers through Latvia's soft curls, before pulling away, his cheeks lightly pinkened, his green eyes sparkling even brighter.

"Come on," said Poland, "let's eat dinner first. Like I said, I'm famished."

They all sat down at the dining table. It was a long table covered for the occasion with straw, which was further covered by a white tablecloth. Poland sat at the head of the table, Lithuania to his right, Ukraine to his left. Estonia and Latvia sat on Lithuania's side, while Belarus sat by her sister. From a basket, Poland lifted up a wafer. The others did likewise. Poland broke a bit of the wafer and gave it to Lithuania, who ate it. Then everyone broke pieces of their wafers and fed each other. When this was completed, the real meal began. Twelve courses where brought forward one by one, to represent the twelve days of Christmas. Latvia ate until he could eat no more, and then his head started to fall upon his hands, his eyelids drooped.

"You must stay awake," Estonia hissed, poking his arm, "we still have mass to attend."

Latvia nodded and closed his eyes.

"Latvia," Estonia groaned.

"It's all right," Poland said, "Like for now, leave him alone. I'll wake him up when Christ's Mass starts."

_**Waiting for the first star on Christmas Eve, was a tradition in Poland, Lithuania, and Latvia (maybe other too).It was believed in Latvia and Lithuania that the dead would walk on earth around Yule. In Latvia, people would dress up in costumes, so that the dead would not recognize them (kind of like Halloween). Hay representing the hay in the stable Jesus was born was very popular in decoration was popular in all of these countries. Also, sometimes, in Poland and Lithuania hay was used to predict the future. Christmas trees were not popularly used inside yet since this is the Middle Ages, but Estonia and Latvia both have a claim on Christmas trees from around this time. Anyway, that's all for now, folks, be sure to leave a review.**_


	7. Christmas

_**I would like to thank all my readers, for following me so far. I promised you one Christmas chapter and here comes another, half of it still at Poland's house. From now on, I shall not try to predict my muses. They are most unpredictable. **_

They did not get to open the presents that night, but at five the next morning Estonia was hurried out of bed by an exuberant Latvia, and the whole family again gathered in the dining hall. Rubbing his eyes, Estonia took in the befuddled scene. Latvia was bouncing between Poland and Lithuania. Beneath the tree, Belarus was half kneeling, half thrashing trying to get her hair free from a prickly branch. Ukraine was the furthest away sitting on the dinner table with her eyes settled on an apple perched near the top of the tree, watching it bounce as her sister struggled. Estonia guessed she had already asked to help and had been denied.

"Attention! Attention!" Poland cried, wringing a small bell, "before we get to the presents, I would like to make a toast."

Lithuania pressed a glass into Estonia's hand. It shimmered with red wine.

"First I'd like to toast my breathtaking partner, Liet, whose diligence and whose prowess is battle have been completely complimentary to my way of life. (Don't blush, Liet, it makes you look silly)."

They all let out a cheer, except Liet whose cheeks were now almost as red as the holly berries, which crowned his head. They all took a sip of the wine. It tasted bitter and deep.

"Next, I'd like to make a toast to the girls, for like bettering our lives with their beauty and their sweet voices."

This time it was the girls' turn to blush. Ukraine hid her face in her hands, while Belarus chose to look away (fortunately she had gotten her hair free by then).

"And lastly, I'd like to thank you boys, for like providing us with such interesting company and amusement."

The glasses were drained and set on the table, and Poland started doling out the presents, which were wrapped in gossamer cloth. Besides the normal stack of clothes, there were also a great variety of toys: brightly colored tops, hoops, whistles, wooden swords, small drums, clay figurines, metal bells, but the most splendid of them was a doll. Estonia had no interest in dolls. They were for girls, but his eyes could not help but stray towards _this _doll. He noticed that Latvia's eyes were fixed on it too.

It was made from cloth—a rag doll, but not like one he had ever seen. Its body was made to stand erect with wire, and it had a lovely embroidered face and real golden hair that hung down in a braid. On its thin frame, it wore a dress of blood red velvet, with snow-white petticoats peaking out from the underneath. Poland himself looked at it with wonder and confusion.

"It's for Belarus," Lithuania whispered in his ear.

"It looks expensive, Liet," Poland whispered, but not as quietly.

Liet nodded and swallowed. "It was."

Poland searched his face, but Lithuania would not look him in the eyes. Poland shrugged and held out the doll to Belarus.

"Well, like here. This is for you."

Belarus stared at the doll and began trembling slightly. She bit her lip and her arms stretched out for it, but then they fell back and curved themselves around her chest defensively.

"No," she said, "I don't want it."

Estonia stayed very still. He wondered why she could not just accept the gift quietly. Things would be easier that way. Now there would be a quarrel.

"What do you like mean you don't want it?" Poland asked. He narrowed his eyes. "Like Liet went through a lot of trouble to get you…"

"I don't want it," Belarus said with a shake of her head, "I'll break it. I'll ruin it. I hate it already. Give it to Latvia."

Up came Latvia's head, his blue eyes bright and greedy.

"What?"

"Give to Latvia. Look at the way he stares at it. He'll love it and take care of it. I'm too old for dolls. Let him have it."

"Like are you serious?"

"Yes," Belarus said, "you have been kind to me, Mr. Poland, and I am flattered by your attentions, Mr. Lithuania, but I can't…"

She broke off then finished, but not the way she had first intended, Estonia was sure.

"I can't accept the doll."

Poland stood there in silence, while Lithuania turned his head away and devoted his attention to a slipping ornament. There was something like understanding and pity that formed in Poland's grass green eyes, before they turned away from Belarus. He gave Latvia the doll.

Suddenly, there was creak as the outer door opened. With a couple firm strides, Sweden was in the dining room doorway.

"Come for the boys," Sweden said simply.

For a moment it was quiet. Sweden shuffled uneasily in his winter boots. Estonia found his breath was stuck. Latvia was clinging to him.

"Wouldn't you like to stay for breakfast?" Ukraine asked. As if walking in a dream, she had wandered towards the doorway, one hand of her hip, her mouth slightly ajar. Estonia stared at her in astonishment. For as much as he admired Ukraine, he knew she was not entitled to ask that. She was but a servant in the home, like he. She knew it too. Her cheeks burned, and she slapped her mouth with her hand.

"'Fraid not," Sweden said gently. He did not seem at all put off by her boldness. "M' have to get back home, but nice of ya for askin'."

She nodded and curtsied, blushing harder and backing away. Sweden beckoned for the boys, and Estonia and Latvia followed him from the house, while Lithuania stuffed sweets and fruit into their hands and pockets. Outside a sledge was waiting drawn by a white horse. Finland was standing by it. He helped them in and covered everyone with furs, before climbing in himself. Sweden pulled on the reins, and they started off.

* * *

Hours later, they found themselves at Sweden's house in front of the fireplace, wrapped in other firs and drinking tea. Sweden had gone out to roast the Christmas boar outdoors, leaving Finland to keep company with Estonia and Latvia.

"That was quite a trip," Finland said, stoking the fire.

Estonia nodded, although it was usually quite a trip between the two houses, so he did not see why it was worth noting.

"It would have taken a lot less time if Mr. Sweden had allowed me to use magic," Finland continued dreamily, "we could have flown over the Baltic Sea. That would have been fun."

"Can you really perform magic?" Latvia asked.

"Well," Finland said, "I could if Sve…I mean Mr. Sweden let me. I mean I might be a little rusty from not doing it for so long, but yes, I could. I used to be able to beat Norway in it. But that was…long ago."

"Why won't Sweden let you?" Latvia asked.

"Because…" Finland began hesitantly, "he's afraid. Oh, he doesn't say so, but he says it's wrong, and he gets nervous. It's terrible when he's nervous. I am not sure why he is afraid of it. But he doesn't like when I talk to plants and animals either. He says that it makes me look crazy, wild. He doesn't like wild things." Finland paused and his mood shifted becoming now warm and calm, "Anyway, how was your Christmas?"

"It was good," Estonia said. He was glad that Finland had steadied himself. Latvia needed steadiness.

"I got this!" Latvia held up the doll in triumph.

"Ah, yes," Finland said. He had already seen it and had been puzzled by it, but he had not spoken of it yet. "She looks very pretty. Did Poland give it to you?"

Latvia nodded and cuddled it close to him.

"Does she have a name?" Finland coaxed.

Again, Latvia nodded. "Ilze."

"That's a lovely name," Finland said. He smiled.

Latvia smiled back.

"Well," Finland said, "I've been quite busy decorating and making food, and yesterday I proclaimed Christmas peace in Turku. Let's see, what else has happened…Mr. Sweden has been very quiet lately, looking at maps and things. I wouldn't be surprised if he went on a journey soon. Which would mean we would have the house for ourselves for a little while."

Finland clasped his hands together, his violet eyes glistening in excitement.

"That could be fun," Estonia managed. He thought however that being alone might no be such a good idea. What if something happened when Sweden was away?

"Oh, wait a minute!" Finland leapt up and dashed off, returning with a plate stacked with cinnamon rolls. "You have to have some of these. Mr. Sweden made them. They are like bread of heaven."

They each took one, and Finland set the rest down on a nearby table.

"Timo," Estonia said looking closely at Finland, "won't you tell us a story?"

He felt somewhat awkward using Finland's human name, after leaving it off for so long, but they were alone together now, so why shouldn't he? After all, they were brothers, or at least cousins. They had known each other since childhood, shared a culture, a language, a mythology. Lately, though it seemed like it was all slipping away from them. Their language was no longer purely the same. It was changing, and they with it. They were being pushed further apart. Estonia did not like it.

"A story?" Finland said. He took a bite from his roll.

"Yes," said Latvia, his eyes lighting up, "please do."

"What about?"

"Tell us," Estonia said, "about the old days."

Finland frowned slightly and chewed. "On Christmas day?"

"Why not?"

Finland shrugged. "Sweden might not approve." He looked thoughtful, got up again, put another log on the fire, sat back down, "I will tell the end of the story."

"How can you tell the end of a story?" Latvia asked.

"It's a story unto itself really, but it feeds off stories that have come before."

"Is it a happy ending?" Latvia asked.

"I don't know," Finland said, "I think you would be best to judge that for yourselves."

"Well," said Estonia, "then you had best tell it so we can judge."

Finland smiled and nodded, but his eyes had become somewhat moist. He rubbed them and went to his and Sweden's room. They shared a room, shared a bed. Estonia often wondered about this. Poland and Lithuania had given up sleeping in same room years ago, but Sweden kept a close watch on his "wife" at all hours of the day. A moment later, Finland returned carrying a wooden lap harp, a kantele. He sat down and ran his fingers along its strings.

"I will tell you," Finland said, "how I came to have Kantele."

**_And that is that for now. Have a beautiful day and please remember to review. _**


	8. Warmth

_**The story Finland tells can be found in the last Runo of the Kalevala. The whole epic is quite interesting, and many parts are more exciting and adventurous than this, but I found this Runo quite funny, weird, and at the same time kind of sad. It also sort of fits the Christmas theme, if you pay attention. Anyway, I don't want to give too much away, so I shall stop speaking now. Oh, I don't own Hetalia or the Kalevala, but you probably already knew that. :)**_

For a few minutes, Finland did not speak, looking into the fire, as if he was expecting it to tell the tale, but the fire just crackled and danced on the hearth. Finland took a broom and brushed some ashes into a pile. Then he sat back down and lifted the kantele onto his lap, letting his fingers play carelessly over the strings. He closed his eyes and began:

"Years ago when the world was younger, and I was but a child roaming through the woods, there dwelt in Finland a wizard named Väinämöinen. He was a great and powerful wizard who was born old and at the beginning of the world. Some of his actions were good, others not so good. He went on many quests, restored the sun and moon to their places in the sky, even braved the dark waters of Tuonela, coming back from the realm of the dead."

"What I remember best about him though was that he could sing. His voice was so beautiful all of the animals would stop to listen to him. One way he would defeat his enemies was to sing them into a deep slumber...I have never heard a voice like that…strong and yet sweet, and…"

"Finland," Estonia said, "you're sidetracking...we only have so much time before Sweden returns..."

Estonia glanced nervously at the door.

"Fine, fine," Finland sulked. "but Väinämöinen was the greatest minstrel in the world...and since he's gone, I have never heard a voice so sweet...anyway...anyway...you made me loose my concentration."

Finland glowered at the fire. He hunched over and stroked the flames with the poker, moving the logs.

"I'm sorry," Estonia said.

Finland set the poker down and straightened back up. "Now I shall have to start all over again..."

"Finland..." Estonia said, "you don't have to..."

"Yes," Finland insisted, "I should not have begun where I did anyway. It was confusing."

"I didn't find it confusing," Latvia put in.

"The story should be sung," Finland mumbled, "it doesn't sound as good if it isn't sung."

"But," Estonia put in, "we haven't much time...Sweden could back in...and he'd wonder what you were singing about. If you were just speaking, it would sound less suspicious."

"I am hungry," Latvia whimpered. He was not really, but he did not like when Finland and Estonia quarreled, even if they were doing it playfully. Smiling, Finland turned and bonked him on the head and then gave him another cinnamon roll. "There you little greedy one." He ruffled Latvia's hair. Latvia stared back at him with grateful indignation.

"Anyway," Finland continued, "Väinämöinen doesn't come into this story until later. Right now, I should be telling you of Marjatta."

"Whose Marjatta?" Latvia asked.

Finland smiled as if Latvia had turned over a rotten log and found a pile of gold.

"Ah," Finland said, "Marjatta...she was a strange girl, beautiful but strange. She became obsessed with purity. She would eat only fish and lamb and bread, nothing that in life had mated with anything else. She wouldn't gather eggs because she did not want to touch a chicken that been mounted by a rooster. She would not drink milk a cow, because it had mated with a bull. She would not even ride in sledge if the horses were not pure...I am not exactly sure how she thought she came about, but perhaps her parents never told her?"

"Maybe she was just lazy and a good liar," Estonia said.

"I hadn't really thought of that," Finland said. He bit his lip, looked thoughtful, shrugged. "Anyway, her parents decided to send her out to this hill…to work as a shepherdess, taking care of the lambs...as they had yet to be polluted. The girl was a really pretty girl, and she dressed well in bright colored skirt, shoes with fancy uppers, and satin ribbons which she tied in her braided hair…"

"Her parents spoiled her,' Estonia said with a smile, "it works with my theory..."

"Estonia..." Finland rolled his eyes but smiled. Then he forced himself to look serious. "You are interrupting again. I thought you wanted to hear the story?"

"I do," Estonia.

"Good," Finland said. He patted the top of Estonia's head and continued, "well...she was not happy as shepherdess. She got lonely. The birds would sing, and the lambs would play around her, but she had no companion. She started to think that this purity thing wasn't working out so well..."

"I've heard the same thing happening to some nuns who enter cloister..."

"Eesti, stop," Finland said, "it's impossible to tell you a story. Simply impossible. I might as well give up."

"I want to hear the rest," Latvia whined, "I want to hear what happens to her. Does someone come by when she is there shepherding? Does she get married? How many children does she have?"

"I want to know too," Estonia said, "and I'm sorry...it's just…"

"You're cynical," Finland finished for him, "And you," he said turning to Latvia, "are a romantic."

"And what are you?" Estonia asked.

"I'm not sure," Finland said, "something better I guess."

Estonia and Latvia stared at him surprise.

"I am just joking," Finland laughed, "really you two...ah...okay, so she was there taking care of the little lambs when she heard the sound of the golden cuckoo..."

"Probably because she is," Estonia mumbled.

Finland chose to ignore him. "And she sang out to it asking how long she would remain alone as a shepherdess, but there came no reply. Marjatta had remained a shepherdess too long."

Estonia nodded.

"It's hard to work as a shepherd, even more so for a girl. Especially with all the snakes that live in the fields. Suddenly, she heard a voice."

"Who was it?" Latvia asked.

"Well," said Finland, "she looked and she looked and she looked some more, and she suddenly realized that it was a berry that was calling her..."

"A what?" asked Latvia.

"A berry, a lingonberry to be precise," Finland said, "a nice juicy, red lingonberry...and it started singing to her."

"Cuckoo," Estonia whispered.

"Shut up," Finland laughed. He threw a blanket over Estonia's head and went on quickly. "The berry sang to her telling to come and pluck it. Everyone else had passed it by."

"So, the girl went to the berry, but it was too high for picking and too low to get by climbing the tree. So, she took a stick and knocked it from the branches, and it fell down, fell unto her fancy shoes. Then it started to climb."

"What?!" Latvia and Estonia cried together. Well, Estonia's cry came just a little bit after because the blankets, which he was still struggling to get off, slowed it. His head peaked out, and he stared with wide eyes at Finland, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"It climbed up her feet to her white knees; from her knees, it went to her clean white apron; from her apron, it clambered to her waist band, then to her bosom, her chin, until it reached her lips, and pushed eagerly forward into her mouth. She felt it sway on her tongue..."

"Finland!" Estonia exclaimed.

"What?" Finland asked.

"That's just weird..."

"Be quiet, or it I will never get done," Finland said, "...the berry fell from her tongue, slipped down her throat, into her belly. Afterwards, she felt happy. She avoided her work, spend much more time sleeping, going to bed early, awaking late, and sleeping much in between. She started to grow fat, and her mother wondered and worried about her, but she did not guess the answer, not until nine months had passed, and her daughter came to her in pain asking for her to prepare the sauna, so that she could give birth. Her mother was horrified, called her a whore, and asked who the father was. She didn't believe the story about the berry and refused to help her. Marjatta asked her father, but he also called her a whore and told her to go to hell, but the girl insisted that she was pure and even did a bit of prophesying:"

"I'm no whore fit for hellfire, she said, I'm the bearer of the Great One, Deliverer of the Sacred Birth, Man-child who will rule the rulers. Even rule old Väinämöinen."

"But her parents would not listen, so she sent out her handmaid to ask her neighbors if there was a sauna where she could give birth, but no one would take her in. She was told though by a man that there was a barn where she could give birth which belonged to the devil, Hiisi. Marjatta was mortified but decided she should take up the offer. She did not have much of a choice. Her own parents had flung her from the house. So, she went to the barn and lay down in the hay and prayed for an easy delivery. Then she turned to the flaming horse of Hiisi who stood near by and implored him weakly to breath on her, so she would have some warmth. The horse, in pity, blew on her with its warn breath, until the barn was made as warm as a sauna..."

"That's weird..." Estonia said.

"…and she gave birth in peace. Then she swaddled and nursed the babe. Eventually she fell asleep. When she awoke, the baby was gone!"

Latvia let out a small gasp.

"She searched everywhere but couldn't find him. She met a star and asked him if he knew were her boy, but the star reported back meanly that he did not know where her boy was, and if he did he wouldn't tell her, because the boy had created the star to wonder alone in a dark void. She asked the moon as well but was again rebuffed. Only the sun would give answer, saying that the baby had sunken into the swamp. Marjatta immediately rushed over and pulled him out, brought him home."

"He was a beautiful baby, but no one could think of a good name for him…his mother called him Little Flower…others called him Good-For-Nothing. So, his mother sent out for a Christener, and an old man were brought was forth, but he would not baptize the child until he had been judged. So, Väinämöinen, the old wizard, was brought forward to judge the child."

"Väinämöinen examined the child, closely and with suspicion. He listened to the story of his birth and shook his head. 'If this child was sired by a berry among the fenland, then he should be returned there, and planted in the ground, or else drowned in the swamp."

"But suddenly the two week old baby protested and rattled off all of Väinämöinen's wrong doings, every act of cowardice, until Väinämöinen was filled with shame."

"Some baby!" Estonia said. He hit his elbow against Finland's side.

"Joo," Finland said. But he pushed Estonia away. He was no longer smiling. "Anyway…the old man…who had been sent to christen the child…now christened him in joy and declared him to be the King of Karelia…"

"Karelia?" Latvia asked.

"Ah, perhaps," Finland said with a frown, 'I should have explained earlier…Karelia is between Russia and me…she and I, we use to live together, now she lives with Russia. Karelia has nice land though, beautiful land. We were very close…but, ah…not on particularly friendly terms now…"

Finland looked away, out the window, his eyes distant and tender. For a while, he was silent.

"Is that how the story ends?" Estonia asked.

"No," Finland said quietly. He did not look at them, kept looking out the window, "No. Väinämöinen, he was shamed and angry. He who had lived for years among the people, who had helped through them through their darkest hours, was now to be replaced in a day by a babe in a barn. He walked with a heavy heart to the sea. I met him on the shore, unsure as to what had happened. He looked sad. He sang out his last enchantment, conjured up a copper boat. Sitting in it, steering seaward he called back to the shore:

"Let the rope of time run out-

One day go, another come-

And again I will be needed.

They'll be waiting, yearning for me,

To bring back another Sampo*,

To invent another harp,

See a new moon in the sky,

When there is no moon, no sun,

And no gladness on the earth."

"So, he sailed away, and a mist in rose in my eyes, but he left behind his harp, his kantele. He left it to me and to my people as a reminder of his presence. I asked the people what had happened to drive Väinämöinen away. And to me, they told the story I tell to you today."

Finland released a heavy sigh and set the kantele down.

"And now," he added, "I must start with the rest of the dinner."

Without another word, he put on his apron and headed into the kitchen.

_***Sampo, a legendary object of great importance. It brings wealth and good fortune to its owner. Quite a few Runos of the Kalevala have to do with it, how it was made, stolen, retaken, and then lost.**_

_**I used two translations of the Kalevala for this. One by John Martin Crawford and the other by Eino Friberg, these are both available online, if you have any interest in hearing more of these delightful stories. **_

_**Thank you for reading, please leave a review. They mean a lot and extremely helpful. :)**_


End file.
